One by One
by Autistic Writer
Summary: An OC story about five strangers traveling to a cabin in the woods. They will discover more than they bargained for when they come face to face with the Book of the Dead. Curious, then read this story and see what horrors will await our victims. Rated T to be safe


**Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at an Evil Dead fanfic. I was inspired by both the remake and the original movies for making this fanfic. I am not sure which story this fanfic will follow but I should warn you that the characters I am making in the story are fan made and don't have any connects to the characters in the movies. However, I will say that I hope to impress people with my fanfic. Well, enough of me rambling; here is the first chapter of One by One. Also, the first chapter of the story is merely stating the location of where they are and not because of another horror film of the same name. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Evil Dead.

_Chapter one: I Fear the Woods_

"It only started a few years ago" one person said.

There were two men talking in a bar at night time. One of the men wore a cowboy hat while the other had a beard and glasses on. Both of them were having a beer and having a few laughs.

"What do you mean? About that legend about that evil book in the woods" the other man said

"Yea, some call it a legend, but few say it a bedtime story parents say to their kids in hopes that they learn to stay out of the woods" the man with the hat said

"What's with kids these days? Can't they learn to keep out of places like that" The bearded man said

"You know teens, think with their genitals instead of their heads" the guy with the hat said.

"Yea, you said it. I think I saw a group of teens go in there just yesterday" the other guy said

"Really, well they're goners" The guy with the hat said drinking some more.

The bartender smirked hearing the conversation and suddenly he looked up to the person running in. He dropped his mug as it crashed on the floor seeing the two men getting up seeing the teen looking at them. He was covered in blood and his glasses had several streams of blood on him. He was freaking out more than a discovered raccoon.

"HELP ME" He screamed as his body shook looking at everyone as his whole body seemed like it was covered with blood.

The two men ran up to the teen as he sinked to the floor seeing the bartender call for the police and the two men seeing the boy in shock as they looked at him and came to his aid.

"Boy, what's your name" The man with the beard said

"Noah, Noah Hamilton" the teen cried out before blacking out

"Noah, Noah. Wake up" a voice called out to Noah as he suddenly woke up and heard the class laughing at Noah.

It had been 2 years since Noah went with his brother and his three girlfriends to the cabin in the woods. Those woods that haunted his mind for years; the things he saw, the beings he met, the mental images that have scarred him for so long. He woke up to stare at his teacher Mr. Sanderson in the face.

"After class" Mr. Sanderson said to him

Noah looked down feeling ashamed, he feel asleep in class again. He looked at everyone, laughing at him as he shook his head in guilt. He saw Mr. Sanderson continuing the lesson as he knew he had to confront him afterwards.

After class, Noah stood in front of his teacher's desk as Mr. Sanderson wasn't happy.

"Look Noah, I am going to get to the point. You know it's not right to be sleeping in my class" he said

"It's not my fault, it's just…" Noah looked at him ready to pound on Mr. Sanderson's desk

"You've been having those dreams again haven't you? About the cabin in the woods, about your brother and his friends and that make believe story" Mr. Sanderson called out

"It's not make-believe, I know I saw it happen" Noah cried out

"Look, you can stop making up lies. I know of the story of how your father dismembered your brother and his 'friends' and he tried to kill you as well. You need to get over it" He said "Sleeping in my class is not a credible solution to your problem"

Noah was about to hit him. He was tired of people not being him. He was covered in blood; he had been saved by those people in the bar. What else was he suppose to do? Noah sighed as he decided to do the one thing he usual does when people didn't believe him, go along with it.

"Fine" Noah looked at him "What now"

"Well, since you are the greatest student in my class and try to keep everyone up by doing their homework. I will let it slide, but if you do this stunt again. I will put you in detention. Do you understand?" Mr. Sanderson said

"Yes" Noah said as took his bag and walked outside the classroom.

As he walked outside, he tripped on the floor and heard people laughing at him. He knew this person was his usual bully, Ashton McDuram. The kid sporting a Mohawk and wore the usual jock uniform. He usual bullied Noah despite what happened to him. Even though they are in the same grade, Ashton still picks on him.

"Where you going, geek?" Ashton smirked

"None of your business, idiot" Noah said before getting slammed on a locker as he looked at Ashton

"What did you call me Noahhhh" he said before getting his ear pulled by a girl

"I suggest you put him down Ashton" the woman said

"Mackenzie, hey girl" Ashton said to her as he was moaning in pain a little bit

"Put him down, now" Mackenzie glared at him

"Ahh ok then, chill" he put Noah down

"Sorry about my boyfriend, he can be a bit of a dick sometimes" Mackenzie said chewing some gum as Noah sighed. "You're still coming with us tonight right"

"I don't know I kind of have homework to do" Noah said as he looked at her

"O pleases o pleases, pleases come" she pleaded

"Ok ok fine" Noah surrendered

"Thanks" she said before kissing his cheek and running to her boyfriend, who was flipping his middle finger at him and glaring the 'you're dead' look.

Noah sighed as he knew Mackenzie Tyson well. She was the popular girl and head cheerleader. It was a custom that the head cheerleader had to date a jock of the baseball team. However, he knew Mackenzie didn't like him and heard she was going to break up with him after their 'trip'.

Noah walked to the front door seeing Hank and Miley Pearson his two best friends. Hank was Miley's little brother. Hank was often the one who spied on the woman's locker room and did may vulgar things that made others uncomfortable. Noah hid this from Miley to help Hank out. In their eyes, Hank was a good person, but Noah knew Hank was bad inside.

Miley was his best friend. Even though Miley wasn't in his class, Miley was the smartest girl in school. He often questioned why she was single, but he looked past it as Noah noticed she was getting closer and closer to him. The horn-rimmed glasses wearing girl seemed nervous when she was close to him, but Noah shook it off knowing Miley wasn't into him in that way. What he didn't know that she had her own reasoning for befriending him.

"Hey Noah" Hank smirked

"Yea, hi Noah" Miley shyly said

"Hey you guys, waiting on the couple now" Noah sighed waiting for Ashton and Mackenzie

"Yea" they both said

"Just don't make out again" Noah said as Hank and Miley knew he referred to the night when Hank and Miley were drunk and made out with one another and Noah video taped them.

"That's not funny dude" Hank glared

"Yea, it isn't" Miley blushed looking at Noah

"Ah, why are we going with these idiots, I thought we were going up alone" a voice called out

"We need someone to come with us and party" the other said as it was Ashton and Mackenzie

Noah smiled as he saw them and saw Mackenzie winking at him. Miley saw Noah smiling at her and gripped her fingers as Hank calmed her down and stopped her.

"We'll be right there" Hank stopped his sister and looked at her

"Look sis, I know why you came along on this trip" Hank looked at her

"To find our older sister" She said

"Funny, I thought it was to lose your V card to Noah" Hank chuckled

"That's not funny and not true" Miley glared at Hank feeling flustered

"Ah come on, that's not what you moaned on your birthday" Hank smirked "I thought I heard his name as well"

She saw her brother chuckling and Miley felt embarrassed "Look, you tell him about what happened about that moment and I will disown you as my brother"

"Hey, you're the one, who isn't going to tell him that you like him and you think about him in that way" He smirked "Just trying to be supportive"

"Well, be supportive in another way" She blushed

"I was only joking" he laughed

"O you little" she chased after him running in the car with everyone going on the trip.

Noah sat in the backseat looking at Mackenzie checking him out. Hank and Miley sat near Noah as Ashton glared at Noah and started to drive off.

"Hey, where are we going for this trip" Noah looked at everyone

"O, you will see, it will be a big shock. Found this location from an anonymous email" Ashton chuckled to Noah's confusion.

Noah looked outside as he saw a familiar town and didn't know where they were going at first. When they were reaching toward the entrance of the forest seeing them, driving into it. Noah started to fear and think 'don't turn left, don't turn left'. His fears were realized as they turned left and Noah gulped seeing the familiar cabin. He saw the dark shadows in the woods, which he had feared. Noah looked like he was ready to through up as he stared upon the place in which he had been to, so many years ago.

**Hey this is the end of the chapter. Wow it sucks to be them right now. I see our potential victims… I mean character in the next chapter. What do you think will happen? Did you like it or dislike it. Give me your reviews on it and I will see what I could fix in the following chapter. **


End file.
